Runaway Love
by red.rose.019
Summary: How can Sakura move on from the pain that love and friendship caused her? Will she be able to trust again? Will a certain Uchiha help her realize just how sweet love can ever get? SasuSaku. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Prologue: Runaway

**~Runaway Love  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. How I wish.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Sakura Haruno can't stop but feel fragile in front of the raging questions from the crowd. Her emerald eyes watched with uncertainty and so are the people around her that started to panic. Like in slow motion, her emerald eyes watched as the man of her life created distance between the both of them and so was her best friend; Yamanaka Ino. They were trying to escape... _Holding_ each other's hands.

Her heart dropped at the sight and it broke into so many pieces, scattering and slowly wilting just like the bouquet that dropped dead on the church's floor. She was stoned to where she was standing and couldn't fully process what was happening.

Well, everyone _knew_ what was happening. Her mind even told her that but her heart refused to listen.

The ones closest to her started to get frenzy while others commanded the others to follow the cause of all this. She felt her knees ready to give up on the weight of her body just like how her heart fell because of the weight of pain it carried. The next thing she knew is that her beautiful mother ran to her side and held her close.

"No, this is not happening." She muttered, voice broken with despair that was already suffocating her. Strangling her. Wanting her dead on the ground. _Bleeding_.

But oh, Sakura... It is _happening_…

Sakura removed the veil that was covering her face from the sight to where her supposed to be groom ran off. Her emerald eyes glittered with unshed tears and her make-up couldn't hide the pain on the surface of her gorgeous face. The fangs of grief started to devour her but she would not give in. No. She's _strong_.

"Sakura, everything's going to be alright. I promise, dear." She heard her mother's soothing voice yet there's sadness in those eyes. Tears flow from them and it pained her all the more. Her mother held her closer. Letting her feel that she wouldn't be left behind by the people who really love her.

And really, _how_ can she ever believe that everything's going to be alright when she knew all too well that her fiancé ran off with her Maid of Honor who was supposed to be her _best _friend?

Talk about demoralizing. She felt lower than dirt at the moment. She felt pathetically useless and naive.

_Sai_. Her dreams, her wishes of a happy marriage with him... It was all wasted. Thrown away to the abyss of nothingness. She wanted to have a family with a guy that had a thing for her best friend? Now, that's stupid.

No..

_Worse_ than stupid.

It stings. Stings to be betrayed by two persons she loved and treasured. Sai was the man she had seen her life with and Ino was like her savior. And she loved the blonde like her own sister.

She wanted to cry her heart out but being the Haruno Sakura she was... It was something she wouldn't do because she's _strong_. But what's the use of being strong if you can't even stop and grasp full control of the situation?

All the noise around her was muted by one thought; could she even live a life without the both of them?

She clutched her chest as she tried to foresee how she can even live a day without Sai in her life…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello, guys! :) This is my first story to be ever published here and I'm still having a nervous breakdown from the mere fact that I'm actually posting up a story! :) I'm a member here for years but I didn't have the courage to post things up. I felt luck when I met two awesome authors here so if you were able to read this note, I hope you check out their stories (**SapphireRivulet & Lilac Queen**). You won't regret reading it. :)

So how was the story? Good? Bad? :) I'm open for all reviews. Tell me what you think, I'd be happy enough to know from you all. :)

Till next time! ~

**xxRedRosexx**


	2. Chapter 1: Candles

**~Runaway Love  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. :(

~xx~

**Author's Note: **An early update. :) I felt so happy reading the first review! ^_^ I have **river of the sand** to thank! Really, it made me feel happy! SO HAPPY! ^_^ So I'm posting this up, I hope it'll be worth it. ENJOY~!

* * *

**~xx~**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Candles**

The smell of liquor and the continuous ringing of the phone matters not for Haruno Sakura as she stared blankly at the tiled floor of her apartment and was seated motionless at her living room's couch. She was like a doll. Lifeless. Devoid of any emotions except the pain that lingered long in her heart. Just thinking about what happened to her supposed-to-be-wedding made her want to jump off a cliff and forget about everything. About life, itself.

Because Sai _is_ her life.

Everywhere she looks, it reminds it of him. Of what happiness it brought her and grief it gave when it left her so heartbroken. She had grown so restless and was not able to sleep. Sometimes, her mother would come and visit her to clean up her apartment and cook food for her. It was as if she was brought back to being a 1 year old. Like a child that couldn't do anything on her own.

Sakura's life is starting to sink into utter darkness without her knowing it. Without her knowing that she's slowly killing herself at the process.

The ringing of the phone stopped which gave her the cue to stand up and get herself another set of vodka. It's her second bottle that afternoon and it looks like she's craving for more. It is her only escape towards the route to sanity. And she's willing to give anything just to have a taste of it.

She lazily stepped inside the kitchen and her feet took her straight to her refrigerator. She scanned the remaining contents of her fridge only to find out that she had so many left overs. Had she been depriving herself of food lately? She can't seem to remember if she was but that thought didn't stop her to grab an innocent bottle of vodka. She then positioned herself in the kitchen counter and poured the vodka into her glass and drank it straight down into her throat. Those bottles were supposed to be used at the reception of the wedding. Funny how she was using it for the most ironic situation in her whole life.

The aftermath of this will be devastating and as a professional nurse she knew that all too well. But her profession couldn't help her solve the problem of how to heal her broken heart. She can't help but reminisce the days where Sai became the center of her universe. She's not into astronomy but those passages seem to fit the thing very well. And her thoughts of him brought her back from where they first met each other.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Are you awake now?" Sakura asked the patient that started to move a little under the white covers of the hospital bed and open his eyes a little to scan where he was._

_With the question asked, he firmly nodded and with that action he inwardly winced in pain and it was written all over his face which Sakura noticed instantly and she hurriedly cupped his cheeks cautiously with both hands._

"_Don't move your head too much, Sir. You had an accident on your motorbike and gave yourself a dose of injuries—mostly at your joints—pealed skin at the knee and arm, and you hit your head at the edge of the sidewalk which almost broke your neck, thanks to that helmet of yours." Sakura explained and tried to examine the patient and scribble down a few words of her clipboard. "But I know you'll be fine. I will take care of you while you're on stay." She smiled at the pale man. She was kind of fascinated with his complexion, as if the man was anemic but she just shrug the thought. "By the way, I'm Haruno Sakura, Sai-san."_

"_Aa." The man answered and amused himself by just staring at the ceiling of his room. Sakura can't help but wonder why she can't see any emotion in those bottomless obsidian orbs though she can feel the sad aura surrounding this young man._

_Lost within her thoughts, she just nodded and decided to just excuse herself, after all the patient's past or that has anything to do with his private life is none of her business so she gave a small bow at him. "So I'll be leaving now, I'll be back on the next hour to check on you again." And with that she walked towards the door and reached out for the knob but his voice called out to her._

"_Sakura-san, can you stay a bit longer? I'm feeling kind of lonely here."_

_She turned around and shot him a curious look, though he can't turn his head too much because of the small stinging pain on his neck, he can feel that she's asking why. "I don't have a relative here in Japan so…" He trailed off, unable to put his feelings into words and Sakura understand what he meant because the Hospital couldn't trace any of his relatives here._

"_Sure, I don't have any patient to attend to right now so I can stay here a little longer." She smiled and walked up to him and hauled a small chair next to his bed to relax her tired muscles. And with that, she sat down, ready to listen to his stories—if he would let her._

"_Thank you, Sakura-san." A smile was given and it almost took Sakura's breath away with the sight._

* * *

Sakura let out a bittersweet smile because of the memory. A simple smile. That's what he gave to make her crave for more of it. Because of that, she already had the forethought of having him by her side at night, being with him at the happiest and saddest moments of her life. They had been together for about four years and wanted to get married, but that became an illusion after what happened at the wedding itself and her mind tried so hard to erase the memories of his face yet her stubborn heart kept on clinging to it.

Yamanaka Ino. What had she ever done to be betrayed by the person she treated more of a sister than a friend? No matter how hard she tried, she can't seem to come up with an answer to that question. _Why?_

Surely, Ino was her rival at all things but they accept each other for what they have and don't. Ino became her advisor when she needed one and her savior when things became so inevitably dangerous. They were bonded with pure love and she can't believe that love will also take that bond away. Hating the blonde is something Sakura can't do. She loves the bubbly Ino all too much to hate her.

Ino was the one who wipes her tears and fix her thorn heart with a hard smack on her head and rant about boys being so untruthful and untactful. That she should not cry over a trash. That she must not show her tears and must be strong to win a fight. After the lecture, Ino would come up to her and hug her tight, tell her that she's an idiot when it comes to love. Indeed she is.

And right now, she lost the both of them. The love she so wanted, and a sister who will take care of her when she's hurt.

She's _alone._

Eyes—red because of sleepless nights and crying—watered, threatening her that a new set of tears will be born and be shed. Right now, without someone to hold her she clutched the glass harder on her hand and held her chest on the other.

It hurts. Hurts to be left alone, to fell hard and feel helpless. To be _betrayed_.

Sakura then had the urge to scream until the last ounce of voice is extinguished from her vocal cord. And she did.

She screamed and threw the glass on the floor, next was the bottle of vodka and everything in reach was thrown broken on the floor, just like what Ino and Sai did to her. She cared less of how noisy it went because she just wanted to take this pain out. She wanted to escape and somehow what she was doing helped a little.

She's tired of being weak. She's tired of being an idiot. She's tired about everything.

"Why!" She screamed and threw a vase that made a loud crash as it hit the floor.

For all the scenes Haruno Saiyuki could witness, _this _was the least expected. She dropped the bag of groceries at the sight of her daughter being so devastated and doing such actions.

Sakura fell on her knees and hugged herself. With one last scream, she cried and tried to pull herself together. That's when she heard her mother call out her name but she made no motion to acknowledge the elder's presence. All she cared about is how to make things right.

"Sakura! What are you doing, huh! Are you okay, dear?" Her mother frantically questioned and held her fragile body into a hug. "It's okay, honey. Everything will be alright. Mommy's here so you won't be hurt anymore." Saiyuki tried to tell her that she's now safe in the arms that gave her life but Sakura couldn't feel anything but pain.

"Nothing's alright." She answered so softly that Saiyuki almost didn't understand what she said.

"What are you talking about, dear? Everything would be fine in due time. You have to—

"Nothing's going to be fine, Mom!" Sakura cut in and abruptly pulled away to face her mother with tear-stained cheeks, she stared into her mother and tried to make the woman understand that what she's in to is not a simple thing to fix. "Look at me! I'm broke! I lost two important people in my life! I'm a wreck! My life is a mess, Mom! Why can't you see that!"

Saiyuki remained silent for her to continue. Seeing her daughter like this breaks her heart.

"I feel so humiliated. I feel so low. I feel so useless!" Sakura screamed and more tears came.

"That's not true, Sakura! You just trusted and loved them! That's what you did!" Saiyuki insisted.

"No! It does not matter what I did! I lost them and I did nothing to stop them from drifting! My life's a trash! I wish that I was not even born!"

SLAP.

"How dare you say that to the person who risked her life giving birth to you?" Saiyuki snapped from her comfort zone. Sakura maybe heart broken and in pain right now but as her mother, scorning her life because of a mistake such as this one is going beyond the limit. "I don't know why you're acting like this, Sakura! I know that I may not be with you when you break your heart, may not be the one to comfort you with your heartaches but believe me I cry whenever you cry! I worry whenever you wouldn't eat. Because _I am _your mother.

And I trust you that you can get through this because I did not raise you to be weak! I know you're a strong child and that's why you got this far! Think why you kept on fighting and standing up with every pain in your life! Because there's something more, Sakura. There's still life. Your life. You can find and learn more from it, this problem is just a proof that you must continue. Think about yourself, think about the things you can get when you moved on from this."

Saiyuki couldn't help but let the tears from falling and Sakura couldn't help but feel guilty that she's the one making the most important person in her life cry.

"I love you, Sakura. And I hate seeing you like this. Right now I want you to be strong. Everything may not be perfect and go to the direction where we wanted it to be, but please do look at the brighter side of everything. Find a positive way to make the worst things into the most wonderful lesson that came. I'm here, honey. We're all here to bring light when there's darkness. So please… I want to see you smile again." With that, Saiyuki wiped the tears from her daughter's face.

Sakura's tears fell once more, not because of pain but because of happiness that God had given her the most loving mother one child could ever have and she's so thankful about it.

"I'm so sorry, Mom." Sakura cried and hugged her mother tight and Saiyuki returned the embrace while rubbing her back to sooth her erupting emotions. "I'm sorry… So Sorry…"

"It's okay, honey. I'm sorry too." Saiyuki said and smiled. "I will continue to light my candle in the darkest days of your life for you to see the right path, me and your Dad. We love you."

And they huddled close while Sakura was slowly being pulled out from the darkness her broken heart created.

* * *

**~xx~  
**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the overly dramatic scene here but I was advised to show how Sakura would feel if she was left so heartbroken, I hope this chapter turned out well.

I'd like to give thanks to my first reviewer; **river of the sand** for giving me more motivation and telling me what was supposed to be done :)

English is not really my first language so forgive me for the mistakes in this, I just hope that you'd stick to the story even with all the annoying grammatical errors :/ I just hate it too.

The next chapter would probably take long. I'm starting to get busy and all. :/

I'd like to acknowledge the song **CANDLES **by **Hey Monday** for the inspiration ^_^ The song somewhat fitted! :) I love it.

So tell me what you think, constructive criticism is **A MUST! **Tell me your thoughts, please. It will help me a lot!

~xxRedRosexx~


	3. Chapter 2: Skyscraper

**~Runaway Love  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto :(

~xx~

**Author's Note: **Okay, another early update :3 It just feels right when I'm updating (or maybe because, I already have the pre-written version of this story). Anyway, enjoy the chapter. :)

* * *

**~xx~**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Skyscraper**

Sakura stared at the ticket her mother gave her the other day. It's a plane ticket going to Okinawa for her desired _break. _And surely, she wanted a break more than anything yet there is something preventing her from leaving.

It was already day eight without Sai beside her and annoying her in the morning. Usually, her mornings would be so noisy due to the endless ringing of her phone together with the flooding of messages coming from Sai. A complete breakfast, indeed and those actions never failed to bring a smile on her face. Before she knew it, Sai would be banging on her apartment door, urging her to get ready for work. It was the same old routine that she didn't even thought of being boring and cyclic. In fact, right now she's totally missing it.

Inhale.

She already promised herself that whenever she remembers him, she would not breakdown and cry again. She will be strong and look at the brighter side of everything. There is something more to be thankful about rather than being so depressed at a failure that will remain a failure. Even if she cried about it all her life, it will not bring any improvement, she will just be stuck in a cycle of despair and misery. She also realized that Sai is just one of those typical men whose conscience are rusted; never caring if love really exist.

Exhale.

Yup, she's bring herself back to the life she had been when Sai was out of sight. The normal and cheerful, Haruno Sakura. As for Ino, Sakura stopped thinking that the blonde betrayed her. Infact, Ino really did save her. Saved her from a soon-to-be unfaithful husband, a broken marriage, broken family, and parent-less children. Like what her mother said, she's starting to view the negative things into positive ones.

She then grabbed her purse and plunge her hand inside looking for a note. When she finally found it, she pulled it out and read the small content from it. It was from her mother.

_Dearest Sakura,_

_Today, let's try a different exercise. Ready, dear? Stretch your patience! Inhale love and laughter and then exhale anger and hatred. Wiggle away all temptations. Twist away from suspicions. Kneel and pray. Bend backwards, hold it for a second, look up to heaven then jog your way to happiness. Have a happy day, Honey! Call us every time, okay? Because we'll always miss you here! Kiotsukette!  
_

_Your Mom and Dad._

She smiled. Her mother never left her when she thought everyone is going against her, she can't be thankful enough for having an understanding mother. She felt so blessed for having them with her. With one last look at the paper, she folded it and settled it on her jacket's pocket before walking towards her mahogany closet. She stopped; remembering something important. The thought flew back to her dear friend-Ino

* * *

**Flashback:**

"_Ino! What do you think you're doing with my stuff?" Sakura screamed in pure terror as her best friend rummages her closet for a nice piece of cocktail dress for their Senior Prom Night._

_Her emerald orbs widen as she stared at what the blonde was doing and how messy her room looked because of Ino. She frantically picked up the dresses the blonde was throwing out of the closet. And after a series of "Nope"s, Ino finally stopped throwing away Sakura's precious dresses and in slow motion, she pulled out an elegant cocktail dress with a length of just an inch above the knees. It was made of satin that will flow in perfect synchronization with the person wearing it. The color of metallic blue seems to put on a little sexy feeling to the dress and the word sexy wouldn't be complete without the upper detail of the dress. It was an off-shoulder that will also show a little bit of cleavage with touches of ruffles on the left side of the dress._

_Comically, Ino looked at her with a diabolical grin. Sakura hurriedly knew what that grin meant and it sent chills along her spine. She's definitely NOT going to wear that dress!_

"_No!" Sakura protested as she tried to back away from Ino as far as possible but Ino did not falter and just gave her a nod._

"_Oh yes you are, Sakura."_

"_What the hell, Ino! I'm not wearing that… that… that thing!" Sakura shuddered at the thought of her wearing such a revealing dress. It's just a prom! Why was Ino so excited about a simple event?_

_Ino sighed and cerulean orbs stared seriously with emerald ones. "What? You'll even rebel the goddesses with this dress, honey. You'll even be the queen of the night! The boys will swoon over you!" Ino insisted while waving the poor dress in her hand like it was a flag. "And why do you have this dress anyway if you're not even using it?"_

_Sakura rolled her eyes because of how persistent this blonde can get. "Ino, that dress was given to me by a family friend. I can't even remember the face of the lady who gave that to me. What I remembered is that I'm going to need it someday so—_

"_So you just kept it here and let the dust of time devour it? You're unbelievable, Forehead!" Ino emphasized and rubbed the fatigue off her temple. "Look at this, Darling! It's so majestic! If I were to own something like this, I would wear it everyday! You are so plain!" The blonde continued her rant while carefully laying the dress on Sakura's bed. Afraid that she might ruin the vintage piece._

_Sakura sighed. "Whatever you say, Pig. My decision is final; I will wear a simple dress."_

"_That's NO!"_

"_Hell, yeah!"_

"_Forehead!"_

"_Shut up, Ino-pig!"_

"_Aurgh!"_

_And with a blink of an eye, Sakura was on the floor being assaulted by Ino with cheek-reddening pinches. "You. Are. Wearing. The. Dress!" Ino emphasized, without faltering on her assault to the poor pink-haired teen._

"_Get off me, Ino! It hurts!" Sakura protested as she tried to push the stubborn blonde. "Ouch!"_

"_No! I want to see you on that dress!"_

"_Darn it! Okay! Just let me go."_

_Ino victoriously stood up and helped Sakura. Ino was wearing that heart-warming smile that never ceases to also bring a smile on Sakura's face. That's what she loved about Ino and that fact will never change._

"_Sorry about the cheeks, Forehead." Ino grinned._

"_It will be your fault if this swells, Pig. I will sling you down!"_

"_What are you? An angry bird?" The blonde asked out of nowhere with that deadpanned expression but that punch line sold a thousand laughter to the pinkette._

_Sakura clutched her stomach as she continuously laughed her guts out. Ino, on the other hand, couldn't figure out what was so funny with what she said so she just rolled her baby blue eyes and sighed._

"_Stop laughing like your life's depending on it, Forehead. Let's get you in this dress." And with that, Ino dragged Sakura towards the bathroom not caring if her best friend looks like a patient who broke free from a mental hospital. 'She's delirious.' Ino thought and smiled._

* * *

A tear of sadness fell from Sakura's eyes. All her resolve of moving on is starting to dissolve in front of her. That was one of the most treasured memories she had with Ino and how she misses those days of laughter with her. But it's just so sad when a single mistake was executed, you can't do anything but adjust on the changes it will bring. Another tear was born. She could not lie to herself anymore. She misses the blonde so dearly that her heart broke more and more as the day passes by. Heck, she values Ino more than how she values Sai. And as to her situation, she's on the stage of adjusting. She never even thought that it would be so hard to move on but she must try. She can't move to the next box without lifting a step. She must act… And this is her first move.

It's so frustrating that because of a simple memory, the positive thought she made for herself was slowly turning to the negativity it was once. She can't stay like this. Being strong is the only choice she had left.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door followed by a call from a familiar voice. "Sakura, it's Hinata. Can I come in?"

Hearing the voice of her friend Hinata made her force on a smile and wipe her tears. She hurriedly opened the door and saw the face of her dear friend standing patiently on the other side. Hinata gave her a heart-warming smile yet the sadness in those luminous pearl eyes was evident. Sakura felt sad to see her friend like this, she knew too well how Hinata treasured their friendship and she's so grateful about it. Now that she's leaving, she doesn't have a single clue on how to say good-bye to the beautiful lady.

Hinata's smile faded when Sakura reached out to give her a hug. Her pearl eyes gave away to sadness and tears started to fall from it. It didn't take that long before Sakura followed suit. "Sakura-chan… We'll wait for you here. So please…" Hinata said in a soft whisper of melancholy.

Sakura smiled on how Hinata would always treat her in her quiet ways. She rubbed the lady's back in a caressing manner to assure her that she would be alright. "Thank you, Hinata-chan. I'll be back, I promise." Sakura pulled away to make Hinata see the thankful smile on her face. "I'm just going to Okinawa and won't take too long." She added and pulled away to stare at those pearl eyes.

"I wish you happiness in where you would be going." Hinata said in a whisper as she wiped the tears from her face.

Sakura nodded and give her a grin. "Of course, when I come back I hope you find yourself a boyfriend already. Really, love can be tough but you'll soon get a hang on things."

That was the most ironic thing to say at a situation Sakura is into, but Hinata knew what it means. She just knew that Sakura is still on the stage of moving on. And it pained her to see the pink-haired lady to deceive herself about being okay in front of the people she knew. She just wish that her friend's emerald eyes will glitter with passion once again. For now, what she sees in those eyes were nothing but sadness and tears.

Hinata nodded silently. "Happy trip."

"You bet."

* * *

Sakura couldn't help but feel a little guilty at the scene they were making at the departing area of the airport. Her dear friends were crying as well as her parents. She was not even expecting that they would ridiculously cry at her simple vacation. She would just be gone for about 2 months and here they were, crying like they were already mourning on her death.

"Sakura." A lady with fair complexion and hair tied in two high buns approached her and hugged her. "Call us, okay? We will miss you!"

"Yeah, Sakura-san! We'll miss your youthful smiles and laughter! Come back to this youthful place of Tokyo when you mend that broken yet still youthful heart of yours!" An energetic speech was heard from a man with a ridiculous hair-style and round eyes.

Sakura smiled at the man. "Of course, Lee." She then turned to the lady who still clung at her body. "I'll call you everyday, Tenten. So don't worry."

"Sakura." Another man with pearl eyes and long hair tied loose stepped forward and handed a note. "Hinata and I researched for foods that can be a help your relaxation. Try them when you get there." He said and Sakura gladly took the paper and put it safely inside her hand bag.

"Thank you so much, Neji." She said and bowed. "And to you too, Hinata-chan." She added and bowed at the lady just beside Lee. "I'll try these and maybe when I get back, I'll bring some of these home." She grinned.

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Sure, Sakura-chan."

Finally, after her friends told her their farewells, Sakura's mother; Saiyuki stepped in and hugged her. "Your Aunt will pick you up at the airport. Take care of yourself, Sakura." She said and pulled away. "Stay away from stoves."

Sakura pouted and giggles were heard. "Mom!"

Saiyuki chuckled. "What? We can't risk you burning your Aunt's house down, can we?" She teased and Sakura hmp-ed.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll remember that." Sakura whined.

"Your Dad won't be here to say farewell, you know his work at the hospital and all. But he gave you this present." Saiyuki stated and gave a small box wrapped in a pink glossy wrapper with a card neatly attached on the red ribbon.

Sakura smiled. "I understand. I'll give him a call when I get there. Tell him I'll miss him and I love him."

"Noted." Saiyuki replied. "Go on, Honey."

Sakura nodded and dismissed herself will a final farewell and walked away from them. This is her first step. Soon she will move on and fly her way towards happiness. The situation may not be perfect and may not find the perfect man but she'll find that perfect moment with that imperfect man.

Soon...

* * *

**~xx~**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another chapter done! :) I hope it was worth it. I don't know but I felt kind of rushed with this chapter. Tell me what you think :) Was it good or bad? It's finally taking progress! Whoooo~

I'd like to offer my gratitude to the second reviewer, **pinkypinkypinky** for taking the time to review and read the story! :) It made my day.

I realized that I won't be updating this until the end of this month because I'll be busy then. :( So much for birthdays and celebrations. So~

As a token of appreciation to **river of the sand **and **pink****ypinkypinky**, I'll add a little sneak peak on the upcoming chapter! Here it is! ^_^

**~xx~**

"Hey! Let go of me!" Sakura yelled at the tall man who was actually dragging her inside a police car. She struggled to break loose from the man's strong grip but to no avail. She was then shoved inside like a lifeless doll.  
"What the hell? This is a mistake!" She screamed as the man walked with haste to the driver's seat and frantically stepped inside to start the car's the engine.

Sakura started to panic. This man is serious! She must act and her instincts told her to scream. Scream, Sakura!

"Help! This man is trying to kidnap me!" Sakura then kicked the man's seat in a frantic manner. She would never let him take her without making a commotion.

"Stop." The man said plainly and she saw a glare at the rear mirror. Her body stopped protesting and her mouth shut, silenced.

What's with this man and his death glare? Okay, maybe she was wrong about planing this vacation.

**~xx~**

Done! :) I wish that chapter would be worth the wait! :) For those silent readers (if there are really silent readers out there), please do tell me what you think. I welcome all kinds of criticism. :) I need it, really.

The song that gave me inspiration in this chapter was **SKYSCRAPER **by **Demi Lovato **:) Great song. ^_^

Again, please read and review ^_^

**~RedRosexx~**


	4. Chapter 3: For The First Time

**~Runaway Love**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto :( And it sucks.

~xx~

**Author's Note: **And I'm back! :) How was life for you guys? :) I've been pretty busy and didn't have the time to make the story. School is starting this June and I have to give my best for this coming school year so, I won't be able to update that fast. Anyway, here's 3rd chapter :) **Enjoy!**

* * *

**~xx~**

* * *

**Chapter 3: For the First Time**

Sakura arrived in Okinawa's airport at around lunch time. Her breath was totally blown away of how crowded this airport was. There were so many people waiting for their flights and there were also families saying their farewells to the departing. A little girl not far away took her attention. The girl was crying while a woman, who she assumes to be the mother, tried to calm the girl down when a man approached them and kissed the little girl. The scenario reminded her of her family.

When she was six years old, her dad would always work out of Tokyo because of a principle she did not understand back then. She would always ask her mother why her father would leave them to go to secluded places in Japan and her mom would smile at her and tell her that it was her daddy's work. Her father would tend to less fortunate hospitals with fewer facilities, medical knowledge, doctors and nurses. Sakura knew all too well that her father is such a noble man for helping others that's why she also took medical studies which she aced perfectly at her school days.

She sighed at the thought of her parents and she's missing them already. It is time to call them and tell them that she's doing fine but first she must find a spot to sit into. Her killer heels wouldn't be called "killer" for nothing. Her butt were sore with all the sitting and now that she's standing at the lobby for 30 minutes, it's her legs' turn to get so sore.

But there seems to be a big problem. There is not a single seat in this airport, they were all occupied and it looks like no one is going to stand up and give way to her. So much for gentlemen these days. She inwardly groaned; all the people and noises are getting into her. She'll just have to find a place where she can sit in and where her aunt will see her instantly, not that it even mattered. With her bright pink hair, it's really a joke if it would not pull off any attention.

She pulled her wheeled luggage and walked outside the facility; fresh air met her senses and calmed her nerves a little bit but her sanity ran short when she saw that there were still so many people outside. What's going on, really? Is a celebrity coming or what? Sakura had to literally squeeze herself just to get pass through all these people; to a place where it's not like this.

After a good minute, she finally triumphed against the crowd of people and spotted a good place to sit in under a big tree. Shade plus fresh air plus a seat—on a concrete side walk at an open parking lot—equals relaxation while waiting. There were still so many people at the area though not as crazy as the airport lobby.

Sakura smiled and reached for her luggage to walk towards her spot when she heard a loud scream from her far left. Maybe there is really a celebrity coming but she just dismissed it since it was none of her business.

She sighed in relief when her bottom hit the cold cement and her legs starting to relax. She looked around and watched the crowd starting to dissolve. Great, why is it that fate is toying with her? When she was looking for a place to sit in, there were so many people and now that she found one, they were starting to leave? How worse can this day get? She just hopes that her aunt would come and pick her up already.

Sakura sighed then she almost jumped when a lady looking so drained of energy popped out from nowhere. She had long black hair, a white baseball cap, eyes covered with a huge sunglass that almost covered her whole face and a pitch black jacket. Sakura frowned at the lady, desperation and panic were written all over her face and she inhaled some air as if trying to form some words.

"You've got to help me, Miss. Someone's chasing me!" The lady shrieked in panic and held Sakura's shoulders in an alerting manner so she stood up to level the said lady.

Sakura's getting so confused; of all people, why her? She's so tired with her travel and now this? What does **"break"** really means at this kind of situation? She inwardly rolled her eyes at the thought. Her concentration with the lady grew when the latter stripped her jacket off and handed it to Sakura.

"Please do help me!" The lady repeated and removed the cap from her head.

Sakura felt the sense of urgency from the lady, maybe she really is in trouble. "What's going on anyway?" She just had to ask as the lady removed sunglasses and slip it on her eyes.

"Some paparazzi are trying too… Oh please just help me!"

"O-Okay, what kind of help is that anyway—

"Wear this wig!" The lady removed the long black only to reveal long red locks that surprised Sakura. Isn't wearing the wig going to turn the attention of the paparazzi to her? So this lady here is really a celebrity? That explains why there are so many people her today. "No need to explain! Just wear that! I'm really gonna return this favor someday!" The lady added and shoved to wig on her head and covered the pink locks.

"W-Wait!" Sakura called out, everything was like going in fast forward and that panic seemed to be so contagious.

The lady looked at the left and her eyes began to widen and she then looked at Sakura. "No time! I have to go!" And with that she dashed away; trying so hard to blend in the crowd but Sakura tried to follow the lady even with her feet protesting.

Finally, she decides to stop and consider her energy being drained already. She needed rest more than anyone and stress is sinking its way on her system. With a frustrated sigh, she stood straight and was about to turn around and backtrack when someone grabbed her by her arm and made her turn around in a hard manner.

"Hey!" She protested when she her eyes met a familiar bottomless orbs. She gasped at the sight and was not able to process any word to explain the scenario. "S-Sai?" She muttered in disbelief but when she removed the sunglasses on her eyes that gave her a clear look that it was a different man. After all, why would Sai even want to show his face to her after what he did at their wedding?

The man held that cold, dangerous glare at her, a sweat trailed down from his forehead going to the side of his face. He's really a resemblance to Sai, minus the complexion because Sai is paler than this man. She also noticed the way his hair frame his face and it went spiked on the back like a chicken ass—still it looked so sexy on him. What was she thinking all of a sudden? He agitatedly stared down at her as if she did something so cruel. What's his problem?

Her focus left the man when she felt a stinging pain on her arm. "What do you want? You're hurting me!" She tried to break free from the vice grip but she only failed. She very certain that it would bruise later.

"Don't give me another problem. You're under arrest." The man said in monotone as he started to pull her with him. Sakura's legs are ready to collapse because of all the stress and the man noticed this and wrapped his arm on her waist to balance her movements. Sakura's eyes widened at the gesture but the words that he said are enough for her to forget that this man is so close to her body.

She was being under arrest? What did she do? It's not like sitting on a public parking lot is enough to put her behind bars? "Hey! Let me go! This is all a mistake!" Sakura screamed and attempted to break loose once more but again, she failed. She continued to scream so she will get some attention but none ever wanted to help her out.

The man did not utter a single word as they stopped in front of a police car, with his free hand; he opened the passenger's door and shoved her inside—carelessly. Sakura screamed in protest because her head almost him the door but it seems the man cared less about whether she gets hurt or not. What a gentleman.

"Hey! You-" Before she could ever scream more, the man slammed the door shut before her. Sakura's mouth gaped and she couldn't process what had happened. This man is very untactful! Even a criminal shouldn't have this kind of treatment!

After making sure that this _criminal_ wouldn't go anywhere, he dashed off towards the front seat.

Sakura watched hopelessly as the man entered the car and pulled the key to start the engine. There must be a way she could help herself from this situation. She kept on thinking what she ever did to be in this kind of mess. And that's where it hit her. The lady is a criminal. Oh damn, she's in trouble. Big trouble! "Help me! This guy is kidnapping me!" She screamed as she kicked the driver's seat like crazy. "I did nothing to deserve this! Let me go you… you… brute! Help me!" And she then willed herself to give the most powerful kick she could muster but in a blink of an eye the man held her ankle with force. She looked into those glaring eyes and she just almost seen something red in those, she's hallucinating!

"Stop. And. Behave." The man said in threat, as if he would strangle her to death if she would not submit to his demands. What's with this man? She can't read what's in his mind, his face devoid of any emotion. This is so bad, maybe she'll just have to follow this man… for now.

The man let her go the moment he saw her silence. Sakura watched as he pulled out a radio from his pocket and pushed a button on it. "This is Captain Uchiha, I got the criminal restrained. Go back to the station, ASAP." He said and threw the radio on the other seat as he started the engine and drove off.

'_Criminal?_' Sakura thought in horror. The lady was really a criminal! Why the hell had the gods forsaken her? Yesterday she was a broken-hearted woman, now she's a criminal? That's just so great! Tears started to form on her emerald eyes; she does not deserve this kind of fate.

Looks like her vacation will be inside a jail. How horrid. Now she regrets planning this vacation…

* * *

**~xx~**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another blown up situation, Sakura. Now how can you get out of this mistake? :) So, how was the chapter? I know this chapter is so SHORT after all the wait, I became so busy because of the dates May 29 until now. Birthdays everyday! ^-^ Yay.

I'm eighteen. :) I can finally work—part-time—in a theatre house :3 I'm beginning to be excited! :) Okay, if anyone's interested, I'll tell a little bit of information about myself. I'm a Theatre Arts Major student. Too bad here in our country, artists are starting to get endangered because most of our countrymen already forgot to support our on products of creativity and because of the all-out assault of poverty here, not all Filipino can afford the pricey tickets for theatrical plays and all, the fact of it all made me sad (of course as a starter in the artistic side of the world). Oh life is never really that easy.

Heck, I'm done with all the rants! :)

Thank you oh so much to my dear Reviewers :3 I love you guys ^-^

**river of the sand: **Oh please give me another slap xD And I promise that on my next update, more on Sasuke's appearance :)

**SaNcTuArYXXXXbLoSsOm:** Thank you so much, I hope I could see you next time on the story's review page ^3^ So much love!

For those who had this story on their alert's list or favorite's list that hadn't leave a review, please do tell me what you think because I want to know if this story is worth your time and worth giving a continuation :) Please, I do need some inspiration and all.

~xxRedRosexx~


	5. Chapter 4: How Romeo Met Juliet

**~Runaway Love**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Its thoughts are way too big for me :)

**~xx~**

**Author's Note: **I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I know I was not able to update like… FOREVER! So if you want to know why, relay on the note at the end of the chapter. Again, I'm SO SORRY! *cries*. Anyway, this is not long but I hope I'm getting somewhere. I don't promise a fast update but I will definitely finish this story! **Enjoy.** Sorry for the mistakes... I'm not one for proof-reading.

**~xx~**

**Chapter 4: **How Romeo Met Juliet…

Of all the things that he expected, _this _was the least. The sight of an over populated airport made its way for his onyx eyes to feast on; making sure that it would give his now frustrated mind another dose of pressure and agitation. He just came back from a Class A Mission with his team and he needs to go home and take a rest; but someone really made sure that this day is far from over.

His onyx eyes scanned the area and all he can see were girls ogling at him from a distance. So the fan girls found out about their return? They were all shouting and screaming like crazy, they were also holding up huge signs with the words; 'Welcome home, Sasuke-kun!' and 'Congratulations Team Uchiha! Marry me, Uchiha Sasuke!'. It really bothered him to have this kind of public attention—most especially from girls of all ages. He can't even stand one minute beside a girl, let alone an army of them. Not that he's a gay—like what a certain blonde would call him—he just can't take it when some random girls flirts with him. He is the kind of man that values personal space more than anything in this whole wide world.

He sighed. It was so noisy that he can't even focus on what his so-called best friend was _yelling_ at him, not that he actually cares from the beginning. In fact, he already had the gist on what his best friend was annoyingly worked up—specifically boasting— about.

"—and I need to jab him with my full strength! You were so… Hey, Teme! You're not even listening to me!" The blonde man beside him—that he prefers to be his best friend, protested. The blonde's glistening blue orbs glared at his direction and even fisted his hands as a warning to him. He inwardly rolled his eyes and continued to look forward and to just completely ignore his existence. He's rude, and we all know that at some point, but with all the things that had been going on in his now over-crowded mind, he just wanted to lay low for a while.

"You know, Naruto. Even I wouldn't listen to that story of yours after I heard it for the 20th time, Pinhead." A tall man babbled in pure laziness as he continuously walked with his hands inside his pocket. His hair was tied up in a high ponytail, his pitch black eyes were glued at the huge crowd they are about to avoid later on after they meet up with their superiors. "Tch, troublesome," He muttered as he plugged one ear with his pinky. The noise is starting to drive his genius mind insane.

The said blonde named Naruto turned his glare to the man who just threw him a genius retort. Sasuke, who was just beside the blonde, closed his eyes and prepared himself for the inevitable. "Well, I just need to remind all of you here the man behind the success of this mission! It was I, Uzumaki Naruto-Sama!" Naruto yelled with proud spirits and even threw his hand in the air, but they all shrugged and continued to walk; leaving the cocky blonde behind.

Sensing that no one was listening to him, Naruto gasped when he was already a few feet away from his teammates so he dashed towards them with good language of _appreciation _lacing from his mouth_._

Team Uchiha is one of the best teams in Japan for doing the most dangerous missions against human trafficking, drug smuggling and other crimes known to human kind. Their names were known for taking down some of the bosses from the biggest crime organization around the world. Thus, making them as the prime targets of the organization but being alive until now is just a proof that they are well skilled at survival and almost everything. They had come face to face with death so many times but their mission on earth was far from over that's why they made an oath to stay alive until retirement calls them.

The team had 6 members; Uchiha Sasuke, he's the captain of the team. He takes care of the mission's execution and planning together with Nara Shikamaru but the latter does most of the planning. Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba are the people in charge of tracking down the enemies and providing the surveillance reports for the team. And of course, Uzumaki Naruto and Akamichi Chouji were in charge with the assault—when all-out battle is needed rather than being stealthy.

Right now, Shino and Kiba had some errands to make for their next mission at Narita and Chouji was currently at Tokyo for a visit in their barbeque business—that was his grandfather's legacy and he would soon inherit it.

After a few more minutes of walking, they finally reached the airport's entrance and the crowd automatically gave way to them but still trying their best to get closer so the guards on the airport took the honor of containing the crowd. Some media are trying to reach in and have their reports but Sasuke was so busy walking pass the crowd with his eyes still scanning the whole place. At this kind of situation, thieves would be around so he needs to be alert. Even with all the fatigue, he's would never forget that he must be on his toes every time.

And that's where he heard it… the song of havoc.

"Oh my god! A thief! She took my purse!" An old woman screamed in terror as she watched her purse being taken away.

Sasuke saw the whole thing. A lady—maybe at the age of 20 to 30—came running away from the screaming victim. She had long pitch black hair with a white baseball cap on and a black jacket. Sasuke wasted no time and looked at his two companions who also became alert.

"Naruto, coordinate. Shikamaru, information. Now!" He ordered and the two nodded. He nodded back and dashed off to pursue the thief.

With the crowd in the way, he was in a disadvantage. Of all the things he hates about his job, literally chasing down a criminal would top his list. The lady sure is an expert in this kind of business; she just shoves everyone that gets in her way. He was being blocked with so many fan girls groping at him and it really became a disadvantage.

He continued to run and chase the culprit thus, giving him no other choice but to also shove away those people who are obviously on his way; he was pissed, alright.

And then, fate suddenly heard his inward annoyance and the crowd was soon thinning. Sasuke came into a halt when he saw no sign of the lady. He cursed; so agitated at his loss. Failure is not on his dictionary and the damn lady made him realize it big time. Uchiha Sasuke won't have that; he will never receive any failure at a crime as simple as this.

Sasuke closed down so many heavy cases at a blink of an eye, and this… this stupid robbery is going to stain his reputation? No, it's unforgivable so he made a mental note that whoever this culprit might be—even if she's a girl—he'll make sure that she will spend the rest of her life behind bars. Nobody messes around with him—except those who didn't know the real meaning of hell.

He looked around and finally he saw her—running with slower speed than before. 'Good, she's going tired.' He thought with a smirk and started to dash to the direction but immediately felt something was really off but hurriedly shrugged it off his mind as he ran towards her with full speed. He can't be relaxed even if he's now gaining advantage of the situation.

He's almost 8 meters away for her when she stopped, causing him to raise an eyebrow. 'Giving up already?' He thought with slight confusion.

5 meters… Almost there…

Closer… Closer…

_Pull._

**~xxXXxx~**

"I told you for the nth time already, I am not a thief!" Haruno Sakura fumed and slammed her fist on the interrogator's desk. How many times do they have to repeat the same question and make her repeat the same answer so that they can understand? A vein literally popped on her forehead due to all the frustrations. Ah, this is the first day of her vacation anyway. A twisted vacation. Just by thinking of it makes her want to go back home, snuggle in her cold mattress and hibernate all throughout the year.

The interrogator—shocked by her sudden outburst—sunk himself on where he was seated to gradually dodge her wrath. He gulped and nervously cleared his throat. "C-Calm down, Haruno-san. We want your statement and you will be held captive until further notice so please cooperate." He said motioning her to take her place back on her stumbled seat.

Sakura sighed with pure frustration and straightened herself. She lifted the poor chair and organized it so she can seat down. "How long will I have to stay here and waste my time? My precious vacation time? This is so ridiculous." She stated and crossed her arms over her chest.

The man in front of her cleared his throat. "It won't take long if you cooperate with us. So let's go back to step one, shall we?"

Sakura nodded. As if she had a choice over the matter. She wanted to get this over with so she can strangle the man who carelessly dragged her here without thinking twice. She'll just have to find him, let him know what the word 'hell' exactly means and implant into his mind that Haruno Sakura is not the one to mess with. Come to think of it, he was quite intimidating but the hell with that! She was confused then and was not able to think straight. Now that her inner self took charge of the situation, she cannot tolerate that kind of arrogance. She will, by all means, make that bastard pay! What was his name? U…Uhhh…

"So," the interrogator started making her snap back to reality. She stared at him to let him know she was listening. "Where are you from?"

"Tokyo." Was her simple reply as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole wide world.

The man nodded and typed down her answer on the computer in front of him. "The reason for coming here?"

Sakura raised her eyebrow. Didn't she mention that she was on vacation just a moment ago? Is he really fitted to be an interrogator or what? "Vacation, I was _supposed_ to have a _stress-free _vacation, Sir." She stressed and leaned back on her seat.

The man nodded. "Do you have someone with you, Haruno-san?"

"I'm on my own." Sakura sighed in defeat. He was right. She really needs to cooperate and answer all the stupid questions and be calm as possible. The moment she gets everything done, then it would be far from better. Considering the fact that she left her damned luggage back at the airport; she wants to cry because of that mere fact but she had enough of crying already!

The man in front of her cleared his throat to bring her back to reality. She just gave him a confused look and he sighed, frustrated at her lack of patience and interest. "You were saying?" She asked, finally getting the look in his face. She can no longer give a damn about all the questions.

"Uh, I'll repeat my question so please pay attention." The interrogator said and gave her a stern look. "Can you tell me what happened and why were you at the crime scene?"

Sakura just gave him her own austere look and tried her hardest to tell what happened without bursting into tears. "I was waiting for my Aunt to pick me up from the airport." She started, fighting back the traitorous tears welling up in her bright emerald eyes. "And while waiting a frantic girl suddenly approached me and…" She paused seeing how the man's eyes softened and nodded in full understanding. As if he was telling her that everything will be alright. She sighed.

"She said she was in deep need for help. I was shocked, really. And I don't know what to do from then on. Then she—" She stopped as if remembering something of importance while her eyes slowly widened in realization.

The interrogator frowned upon seeing her reaction. Examining her completely and leaning closer to see if she was alright. "Haruno-san," He called out and he almost screamed in shock when Sakura pounded her fist on top of the table and looking at him like she had seen a new shade of hope from this dreadful situation.

Sakura reached out to pull the black wig—which she foolishly forgotten the existence—on her head to reveal her pink hair; the sight startling the man. She then thrust the piece of disguise to him in a frantic motion. "Here, she gave this to me! This thing was one of her disguise which she forced me to wear in order to escape." She explained and the interrogator gasped.

He took the wig and placed it securely on top of his desk before typing something up in his computer. "What else was there, Haruno-san?"

And one by one, she started to strip away all the lady's belongings; staring from the pitch black jacket and the sunglasses. She swallowed hard as she examined the man's expression. Waiting to see if there's any more hope left of this screwed up situation. Oh, once she gets out of here then she's have all the time to hunt that man down and strangle him for being such a jerk!

The interrogator smiled at her, almost making her heart swell with undoubted hope. She's going to be free! Err… hopefully. "These will be great evidences and a lead to find that woman you're talking about. I've also contacted the airport management and they've confirmed that you had just arrived 45 minutes ahead before the crime took place. It seems that we don't have any more reason to detain you but we're hoping that you'll help us when we need any more information." He said as he pushed a small card towards her direction.

Upon hearing the declaration, Sakura couldn't do anything but to stand up and pull the man into a tight, appreciative embrace; startling the man once more. She was more than happy with the news as tears of joy streamed down from her emerald eyes. For a moment there, she though she'll spend the rest of her life inside a jail when all she ever wanted was to escape her broken love life.

"Oh my god, I would gladly be there to help! Thank you so much, Sir!" She exclaimed as she pulled away to wipe her tears from flowing. She watched as the man stood up and offered his hand for a shake and she gladly took it.

"And I know you're upset about the mix up. I'm apologizing in behalf of our captain."

Sakura's wide smile disappeared slowly but surely. Yeah, that stupid man dragged her into this big mess although she can't blame him entirely because he was only doing his job. What angered her about him is his rude attitude and being completely unreasonable. Sure, if it weren't for that lady, she wouldn't be forced into this kind of situation and she wouldn't have to face that man. And blaming those who are not at fault wouldn't help her either. So what will she do in a time like this?

Sakura nodded and offered him a small smile as she released his hand from her tight grip. "I understand." Was her small reply; the smile is yet to leave her lips. "Thank you so much, though I would really need your help."

The man frowned; eyes were twinkling with confusion albeit his smile shows that he'll lend her a hand anytime. "What is it, Haruno-san?"

Sakura gave a shaky smile. "Uh, can I use your phone?"

**~xxXXxx~**

"But, Otousama—

"_Sasuke," _His father's stern voice made him scowl. He did definitely not like where this conversation is going. _"Your mother asks of you. Now," _his command is not making him any happier, let alone be commanded through a phone where he can't see if his father was serious or just annoying him.

Defeated, Sasuke clenched his fist and sighed. Now that his father had laid out the 'your-mother-asks-of-you' card, there's not much choice but to agree. After all, his mother would surely be happy to see him albeit he cannot say the same to himself.

"Wakarimashita, give me thirty minutes, Otousama."

"_Fifteen," _His father insisted with finality. Sasuke tried his best not to groan so he just gave his father a grunt of approval before ending the call. He really loathes his father's authority over him.

His eyes wandered to the window only to gain the knowledge that it was raining like crazy outside. Great, even the weather is not cooperating with his mood. With a sneer of exasperation, he slumped back on his leather arm chair. He leaned his back on it and rubbed his temples. What he wouldn't give just to have a week away from his family and all the frustrations his work is giving him. He just came back from a dangerous mission and he can see why his parents are ecstatic about seeing him once more like any normal parent would feel. But the case is they were not ordinary parents. They are probably plotting something _against _him again. Like urging him to manage their other business or worse… they would make him date some fan girl or even force him to marry one of them.

The latter is just so dreadful.

Deciding to just see what they want from him, he stood up and took all of his belonging with him, also bringing some case files that will surely bring him company if ever his mother brags about him getting married.

Exiting his office, a few of his co-workers bid him their farewells which he acknowledged with a nod. He checked his clock for the time with bored eyes and sighed when he found out that it was just seven in the evening. It feels odd going home that early. Usually, he'd be out of his office by eleven or almost midnight; checking and re-checking some case files. Darn, paper works.

Sasuke stopped dead the moment he stepped inside the quiet parking lot. His eyebrows met as he tried to stay still as possible while sensing if there is some other presence there. His eyes couldn't pick up any but his instincts told him otherwise. Keeping his guard up, he waltz towards his parked car. Someone's watching his every move but he's not going to let them lay a threatening finger on him. He'd have to break their bones first before that happens.

Opening the door, his eyes roamed inside his car before stepping in when he confirmed that it was safe to do so. The last thing he wanted to happen is to be sent inside a hospital because of carelessness. Sighing, he started the engine and drove off; the feeling of paranoia still lingering inside his chest and unsettling him.

Maybe it's really best to just drive home to his annoying parent rather than being alone and getting himself attacked. He can't handle anymore activities with the energy he had left and getting attacked would only mean a lot of trouble in his part. After all, he's the captain of the most famous crime fighting team. He'd be an idiot if he didn't grow to the fact that everywhere he goes, his life is in danger.

Well, Uchiha Sasuke is not an idiot and he is never going to be.

* * *

**~xx~**

**Author's Note: **So I've been a very bad author. *Sigh* I don't blame any of you. It's just that I've been terribly busy with my life and with all the things going on inside my social life. I don't expect anything from this but I really think that I'm not in the right position to leave this story hanging after what I've told myself. I was, well, mentally prepared for this but time-wise, I guess I'm not.

School had been pretty exhausting so I have to take back all those sleepless nights and strenuous activities I was engaged on in school now that the holidays are taking place. But, unfortunately, even the holidays forbid me. *cries* Tss, life...

So, I wish you'll still review and tell me what you think. :) Am I getting somewhere? Oh, and thanks for all the people out there who keeps on checking if this story is still alive and kicking... Well, it will be. :)

Belated Merry Christmas, everyone! And Advance Happy New Year! Take care! :)

**xoxo RedRose  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Another Serious Coincidence

**RUNAWAY LOVE**

**~xx~**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

**Author's Note: **Gah! I apologize once more for the slow update. February had been jam-packed with activities and events. I was performing like crazy with all those events. March was also not so nice. I'm beat. Ugh. Anyway, I still hope that a few of you are enjoying this story. Please, do tell me if I should continue or not. I don't want to just write this without knowing if my readers are enjoying. It's kind of disheartening, you know? Sigh. Well, I don't know. As much as I love to keep writing this, I don't know if it's still worth it. For those who took their time to review, God knows how much I appreciate it and how it moved me. *GRIN* Anyway, enjoy and thank you for reading! XD

**~xx~**

**CHAPTER 5: Another Crazy Coincidence**

HARUNO SAKURA sat impatiently on an empty chair just across the reception desk of the police station. It's been hours and her energy is slowly fading away from her body. She refused to eat that day even if the officers nicely offered her some cooked noodles. She really lost her appetite with all the internal pressure and stress she experienced the whole cursed day.

Her emerald eyes wandered inside the quiet vicinity and it seems there are not many irregularities in this part of Okinawa. There are only a few people turning over lost things or reporting lost people. She sighed. Thirty minutes had slowly passed when it started raining insanely outside. It only fueled Sakura's resolve to just throw herself on top of a soft mattress and sleep the rest of her reality-slash-nightmare away.

Where is that aunt of hers? It's already been an hour since she called her and informed the older woman that she's currently staying in a police station. After explaining what happened, her aunt told her that she'll come right away to pick her up. That was an hour ago! An hour ago!

Sakura clenched her fists to refrain herself from pulling madly on her pink locks. She misses her parents and wanted nothing but to call them. But the fact that her hand bag got lost in the midst of all the confusion isn't helping her stress issues at all. All her important things and gadgets are there. How come she had foolishly misplaced that darn thing? Well, she was confused and it only made matters worse. Luckily, her baggage was secured by the airport management, just waiting to be claimed. And Sakura's aunt thankful volunteered to retrieve her things first thing in the morning since Sakura needed rest.

Sakura bit her lower lip when a thought of her parents invaded her mind once more. Not matter how much she wants to hear their voice and ask how they are doing, it will only worry them if they find out that their daughter got stuck into a serious problem. Her family loving nature is the only thing stopping her from calling—though she guessed that her aunt already took the privilege in telling them.

She cursed. Her mom will be so worried if she finds out. Looking at the black wall clock across her seat, Sakura's growing frustration flared. It is seven in the evening, already! How long is she going to stay there? Sakura refuse to wait another hour longer so she finally came up with the decision of knowing what's keeping her aunt so long. She wanted to see for herself if things on the road are as crazy as the pouring rain.

She stood up and walked sluggishly towards an officer behind the reception desk. "Uh, I'll be outside for a bit, officer. My ride seems to be taking so long." She said and the tall officer regarded her with a nod.

"Okay, Miss Haruno. Just don't stay out too long. I guess this rain will be on for a while." He stated and reached under his desk only to pull out an umbrella. "Here, you'll need this. Don't wander too far."

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her apple-green eyes at the statement. Does she looks like a five year old? Instead of scowling, she just smiled politely. "Of course, thank you for the umbrella."

"Sure thing," he dismissed with the same polite smile.

Sakura pushed the glass door open and her already sky-rocketing frustrations grew when realization of how unbelievable the rain was hit her. The harsh gust of wind blew her pink hair everywhere into great disarray while the cold air made her expose skin tingle. The rain sure looks tougher than just by looking at it from inside. Now she understands why her aunt is taking so long. She can barely see a thing.

Opening the umbrella, she began to walk away from the police station's glass door and into the wide sidewalk. So many cars were passing by and she doubts that any of them will stop in front of her to reveal her aunt's beautiful face at any moment now. She's starting to get so worried. Surely it will not take an hour to pick her up, right? Maybe something happened to her on the way?

Sakura had the urge to hit her head on the light post just beside her. How can she think of something like that? Certainly, this day will not get any worse than it already had, right?

Well, that's what she thinks. The thought about her day getting worse only proves its existence when a jet blue Audi Le Mans Quattro '03 came racing down the road in such a speed that almost blinded Sakura. What made her scream in terror is not how insanely fast it was. It is due to the fact that the car runs so fast, effectively running over the pool of rain water just in front of her, and making the cold freezing liquid spray mercilessly over her entire being.

Sakura screamed and threw the umbrella away, seeing as to how it doesn't hold any more value. She was so drenched; it even made her believe that the clothes she was wearing is already her second skin. Infuriated apple-green eyes shot dangerously to the direction the car headed; almost making her kneel down to give Kami fits of praises when the car stopped at an intersection because of a red light. The good part was it was only a few meters away from her.

Finally realizing that time is of the essence, she dashed forward; eager to give whoever the reckless driver was, a good punch on the face. Sakura glanced briefly at the stoplight only to see that it still flashed a red light before glaring daggers towards the car; walking faster and faster until she was practically running.

Her legs came into a complete stop as she came face to face with the car's front door. She drew in a deep breath, trying to tame her rage and the urge to pound on the door but unfortunately before she realized what was happening, she was pounding restlessly on the hood of the car and yelling like a mad man.

"Open this door, you stupid driver!" Sakura screamed, her pounding not knowing how to stop.

Finally drawing the tinted window down, Sakura leaned in and what she saw made her jaw drop in disbelief. Deep eyes of onyx were glaring intensely on her emerald pools, demanding her answers as to why she was bothering him, while her mind processed the vivid recognition. It was the same glare she was so lucky to have witnessed earlier that day. That clenched jaw emphasizing the godly structure of his face made her swallow hard. And the same unruly midnight locks, framing his face so smoothly made her draw in an uneasy breath. No! Fate must be mocking her!

After a tensed silence, Sakura remembered that it was because of this man she was cursed all day. And having that same man spraying rain water over her stressed body is enough reason to make her go livid. She wanted to yank him out of his car and pull his hair out. He is so close. So close she can already feel to urge to punch him straight in the face.

Sakura clenched her fist and threw the same intense glare back to him with her own. "You," Sakura sneered in fury. What she wouldn't give to have a gun pointed at him with her pulling the trigger.

"May I know why you're bothering me?" The man asked venom of annoyance dripping through every word but Sakura knew better than to be intimidated. She's the one who should be angry so to hell with intimidation!

"You're asking me!?" Sakura snapped. "Get out of there, now!"

"No," was his simple reply and it made Sakura more and more riled. She's starting to detest this man.

"I said get the fuck out of the car!" Sakura continued and ignored the loud honking from a car behind the reckless driver's vehicle.

"To what, accompany you in screaming under this heavy rain? I appreciate the offer but no, thanks."

Sakura's eyes widened. What the fuck is this arrogant bastard talking shit about? "Ugh, for fuck's sake, I don't know how you grew up but I want you to fuckin' apologize to what you have done to me, shit face!" She screamed, effectively making the man cringe and plug a finger in his poor ear.

"Hn. You're wasting my time." He stated, ready to drive off but Sakura knew better than to let him get away with all this irony. She had enough for the day, why can't the fates see that!?

So, she thrust her slender arm inside the window and grabbed on the man's collar; pulling his glaring face towards her own. She gave him the same menacing glare all the while tightening her hold on him. The cold rain waters are now pounding relentlessly on their faces but none really cared as they glared daggers at each other.

"And you think you had not wasted mine?" She hissed, ignoring the honking from behind the luxurious car. Sakura had enough of just asking why the Kami had forsaken her. Now, she'll break all mayhem with her fury. "Look at what _you_ did to me!"

The man carefully—warningly—grabbed ahold of her wrist, his features darkening that it almost made Sakura's confidence waver. "Let me go. Don't make me forget that you're a woman." He said in a tone that even the lions will cower away in fright. But Sakura stood her ground. For once, she'll fight for her right.

"Don't make me punch a hole in your face." She retorted back while mimicking his tone. She'll show him what she's made off. "You ruined my whole day, mister. I don't care who you are and what you have. What I fight for is my right!"

He snorted before prying away the hold of what she thought was already her death grip in the most effortless manner. Her emerald eyes watched his every move and confusion dawned upon her when he reached inside his pocket only to retrieve a thick leather wallet. That's when it hits home.

Sakura wanted to release an ear-splitting, brain-damaging scream for this man's plausible arrogance when he reached out for her clenched hand and shoved the money. Insulted, Sakura angrily shoved it back. Does this guy really think that he can buy everything in this world? Just judging from the way he acts, she can surely say that he's well off. Maybe that's the reason why he's acting such a big jerk and stepping down on people.

Wait… he's a police officer, right? Then why is he acting like everyone can be bought? Shouldn't he be treating people nicer? Shouldn't he be protecting and serving the humankind, and not hurt nor insult them like this?

"I don't need your money!" Sakura incredulously snapped, willing herself to push away the tears threatening to fall from her emerald eyes. She had cried enough and she rejects the fact that she's getting hurt once more.

"Then I guess my wasted time is enough." He flatly stated, rolling up his tinted mirror and dashing off the road; leaving her gaping in utter disbelief.

There was a pause as Sakura contemplated with what the hell just happened. Just like that, he left off without even sparing her mercy what he did to her for the entire day. The thunder roared as she slowly clenched her fists into angry balls. Her eyes glaring into the direction the car had taken while letting the cold piercing drops of water wash over her tired form. Suddenly, she forgot everything else that existed around her. What she can only focus on was her deep hate for the man before screaming so loud that even the skies heard her agony.

Haruno Sakura can only think of one thing. That is to eliminate the epitome of her abhorrence. She will eliminate—

Sakura screamed once more. She stupidly forgot to ask what his name was—not that she can remember asking in the midst of her loathing. But hell, if she wanted to hate someone, then she must at least know his name to curse him with all her youthful glow.

"This is great." She growled, shivering under the cold breeze. "Are you having fun mocking me!?" She screamed to the skies only to be replied with a roar from a thunderbolt.

"Sakura," a feminine voice called from behind. Relief washed over her whole body when she recognized that voice.

Sakura hurriedly whirled around to see the beautiful face of her aunt holding a huge umbrella while eyeing her with worry. Nothing has changed in her features because she still looks like how Sakura remembered her back then. Bright honey eyes, long silky blond hair tied in low pigtails, red-hued plump lips, curvaceous body, and ample bust; yeah, there's no mistaking her vision. It's her aunt Tsunade!

With new found energy coursing through her veins, Sakura rushed forward to envelop the woman into a relieved embrace. Finally, something she has to thank Kami for after a soul-striking storm. With her free arm, Tsunade returned the embrace, not caring if Sakura's drenched state seethes through the very fabric of her clothes. Surely, Sakura had much to shoulder for a day and if it makes the younger woman feel better to hug her, then Tsunade will willingly give it to the poor girl.

"What are you doing, screaming under this merciless rain?" Tsunade asked the moment Sakura pulled away and examined her devastated form.

Sakura's happiness, however, was short-lived as memories strangled her; mind exploding with anguish. Pushing the tears welling in her apple eyes, Sakura just sighed. "I don't know where to begin. I feel so…" She trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

Sensing her niece's frustration, Tsunade patted her head. "Enough of that, we need to take care of your state first. I wouldn't have recognized you if it weren't for that pink hair. Come,"

Sakura could only nod as Tsunade guided her back towards the police station. All of this will end soon and a much better day will greet her tomorrow. And maybe looking forward for tomorrow will cast a different light to brighten up her situation.

**~xx~**

UCHIHA SASUKE was dumbfounded—for the lack of better word—when his onyx eyes met the state of their vast living room. It wouldn't take a genius to understand what the line of fan—ahem—women was for. To go through such extremes… Sasuke needed to stop the urge of rolling his eyes in disbelief. Uchiha Mikoto, his mother, surely knows how to manipulate people. And here he was thinking that his father's the number one slave driver. He bet his mother threatened his father, Uchiha Fugaku, to have him home. JUST. FOR. THIS.

His mother's resolve is really plausible, if he say so himself. But she should give up her hopes of finding him a—cough—soul mate, though. He is, like his older brother, not interested in women right now; especially annoying, squealing, and aggressive fan-girls. And this long frigging line is an obvious example.

Ignoring the shameless ogles from the women population inside their humble abode, Sasuke walked gracefully towards the winding staircase. He's unconsciously thankful that his mother has yet to spot him. And might he add that the women are oddly silent when in reality they should have already ravaged him while squealing irritatingly. But, of course, being Uchiha Sasuke means he _doesn't care._ It's just mere coincidence that they chose to behave and leave him alone.

Or maybe it was because of the dangerous aura he was giving of?

Oh, yes. Let me tell you that it's because of his crazy encounter with this pink-haired woman that he thought was one of his desperate fan-girls. To his utter amusement, she's as insane as her pink hair. Who would be in their right mind to color their hair pink? He can still remember how her viridian eyes flared with anger and frustration in something she keeps on accusing him for. It's not like he actually cared about that woman's affairs. He was too preoccupied with his father's threatening voice—not that he was actually threatened, he was just _conscious_—to even pay attention with what she had to say.

"Sasuke-kun, welcome home!"

And his foot stopped midway from landing on the first step upon hearing that—sometimes annoyingly—cheerful voice. No. He knew that tone! It spells T-R-O-U-B-L-E, folks. And he is not in the mood for any more trouble. He honestly had enough for the day.

Sasuke turned around to face his mother with his famous scowl but the grin on Mikoto's face suggests that she wouldn't give a damn. Mikoto walked in graceful strides towards her youngest offspring and enveloped him into a tight hug. Sasuke replied with a grunt and rolled his eyes. He's really tired and just wants to go to bed. He's still a human—no matter how people exaggerate on how strong he is—after all.

Mikoto pulled away and examined her handsome Sasuke and noted his perfect condition. "We heard about the success of the mission. I'm so proud of you, Sauce-chan!" Sasuke grimaced at the nickname. "And because of that, I have a present for you!" And her hands gestured to the obvious line of women; all looking anxious and trying their best to stay calm and not devour him mercilessly. "You can pick one and be—

"Mother," Sasuke cut in, glaring intensely at his mother. "I refuse." He bluntly stated.

"Eh? But, Sauce-kun, it's such a waste putting all these eager women together." Mikoto replied all the while pouting and using that blasted puppy dog eyes on him.

No. He refuses to meet random girls. And he'll not fall prey to those pleading eyes. Why are mothers annoying, anyway?

"No." Again was his frank and poker face reply.

At this, Mikoto glared at her son and a glaring competition ensued only ending up with Sasuke sighing, downright defeated. Guess he'll just have to refuse them all and get his much needed rest. The faster he turns down all these swarming _applicants_, the faster he'll reach his goal without making his mother upset. The last time he made her disappointed were the worse weeks of his life that he didn't want to remember it. Ever. End of story.

"Hn,"

Mikoto's face brightened and clapped her hands together. "Thank you, Sauce-chan!" She exclaimed before dragging him towards the den of the inevitable damnation.

Sasuke sighed. How he wishes he'd wasted more time with that pink-haired woman. At least it's less troublesome that this one. Kami, he's sounding more like Shikamaru now. He could only hope that he's not going to regret giving into his mother's annoying requests. If this keeps up, he doesn't know if he'll have the strength to face another day. Let's just say that this is the most life threatening situation he'll ever face that even all those extremely deadly missions couldn't rival it. Women are his number one enemy.

Mikoto faced the women lined patiently in front of her with Sasuke behind her. She cleared her throat and smiled. "Good evening, ladies! I commend your serenity to wait for our dear Sasuke-kun. I bid you good luck and I hope one of you will be able to have my baby boy smitten not only by your charms but also by your attitude. Let us begin. The maids will usher you to the waiting room and tell you when it's your turn. Thank you very much." Mikoto bowed down.

Uchiha Sasuke wants to die. Kill him now. To all the terrorists out there, Sasuke wants you all to gun him down. He's more than willing to comply. What has gotten inside his mother's head to call out such a devastating fiancée application for him? Of all the people, why couldn't she just do this for Itachi? He's sure as hell that that brother of his will not say a word of refusal. So, why does it have to be him!? Sasuke's onyx eyes watched as the women—or applicants—followed the maids ushering them and leaving a woman, who was in front of the line, behind.

Mikoto gestured for them to sit down and make themselves comfortable. Oh, Sasuke hopes he'll not doze off.

"What's your name, dear?" Mikoto asked the woman.

Said woman fidgeted with her fingers while taking sly glances towards him—that he groaned at—before answering. "I-I'm Hanare Mika." She stuttered, blushing deeply in embarrassment.

Mikoto doesn't seem to mind as she asked another question. "Any particular hobbies?"

"I-I like re-reading boo-books and baking sweets."

"I hate sweets." Sasuke glared that almost made Mika faint in horror.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto glared but Sasuke just replied with a shrug.

Not taking the humiliation and apparent rejection, Mika dashed off all the while bawling and leaving Mikoto gaping. When the woman was out of sight, Mikoto glared at his indifferent son who was sitting comfortably on his side of the couch.

"Sasuke, don't you want to be a little gentle with your future wife?"

"Hn,"

Groaning, Mikoto just decided to let it pass and nod at the waiting maid to usher the next applicant. She doesn't like shy-types, anyway.

A woman wearing skimpy clothes casually entered the living room with a smile that almost—that was **almost**—made Sasuke shiver in terror. He's very much, ahem, acquainted with women like these. They are those types who're unashamed with where they grope or how they grope men. Mikoto drew her fine eyebrows into a frown when the lady sat down a rather bit unladylike on the cushiony chair across from their seat.

"Uh, okay, your name?" Mikoto asked breaking the awkwardness of the situation.

"Hey, the name's Momochi Kaori. And no, I'm not working. I prefer letting the men do the work for me. They aren't getting any if they don't. You know what I mean." She replied smugly while twirling the tips of her hair with her fingers in a bored manner.

Mikoto just blinked and gaped while Sasuke smirked. Just to tick his mother off, he asked. "Are you even good at it?"

Kaori frowned before leaning in to give him a good view of her cleavage from her V-neck shirt. She licked her lips and winked at him suggestively. "You want to give it a go?"

Mikoto was terrified. There is no way in the deepest burning abyss she's going to have this woman as her daughter-in-law. Not even if it kills her preventing it. But before she can voice out her downright refusal, Sasuke asked a nerve-busting question that almost gave her a heart attack.

"When this is all over, do you mind meeting me in front of the mansion later?"

"I wouldn't mind." She smirked seductively.

Mikoto abruptly stood up taking both adult's attention. "I'm sorry, Momochi-san. But you exceeded the time limit already. We don't want the other girls to wait. Thank you so much for tonight. We'll surely have our way into contacting you, if possible. Have a good night!" And with that, she practically made the maids shove the woman away.

When the coast is clear, she turned and glared at Sasuke's uninterested face once more. "Sasuke! You are not to meet that woman ever again, you hear!?"

"But isn't that the reason why you've arranged this _present_ for me? You want me to be smitten by women, right?"

"That is not the point, Uchiha Sasuke! God, I don't even know how that woman got here! I have to die a million deaths first before I let you marry that woman!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his mother's frantic outburst. She's just exaggerating. It's not like him to marry—let alone date—such woman. If he's going to marry, let it be someone decent, at least. That is if he'll not get choosy and start fixing his love life already.

"Hn,"

**~xx~**

**Author's Note: **Oh, my god! I'm finally updating! I'm just happy with how my hard work in school turned out! Like, it's all worth it! I want to cry! And oh, another thing I'm so happy about is their finally showing Road to Ninja in Cinemas here in the Philippines! OMG! I'm done freaking out. Anyway, how was it? I didn't have the time to proof-read it because of my tired eyes. Ugh. But I hope I'm getting something. A great thanks to those how reviewed—namely, sakuraflowerstar , Raikiri80, and others in my review list—followed, and alerted the story. Haha. But of course, I want to hear from you guys. I'm getting notifications about it and I'm happy because of it but I'd be happier if you speak out your thoughts, though. Don't worry I don't frigging bite! I just want to know if updating is still worth it. *smiles*

If you want to know the reason why I'm slacking off with my stories is because I have this other story that I'm writing for my dear friend-slash-classmate and it's a big one. It takes all my time and because I get to hear her feed-back more often even if she's away—constantly sending me emails and so—I get really inspired to write more. I'm still figuring out if I'll post it up or not. But oh well. I apologize for neglecting this. I want to cry now. *wails* I'll try my best to update since it is vacation and I don't have much to do. So, until my next update! Thank you for reading! Do review if you have the time! AND KEEP SMILING! XD

**xoxo**

**RedRose**


End file.
